


The Only Boy I'll Ever Love

by abandoningship



Series: Listen Universe [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoningship/pseuds/abandoningship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>complete fluff. preath fam</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Boy I'll Ever Love

The one thing Christen hates the most is dates, which surprises almost everyone who knows her. She’s always one for her hour by hour day planner and a dates throw all of it off because of the complexity of them. Will Christen like the person? Will she want to talk to them for awhile? Will the person be a creep and make her want to leave early? Will dinner run late? Will there be traffic? What if the reservations get bumped? Dates and dating are foreign languages that Christen still hasn’t learned how to speak, which is why she’s still in a bathrobe and makeup-less with fifteen minutes to go until her date arrives. 

The soft fabric of two summer dresses in each of her hands slightly relaxes the nerves piling up inside of Christen. The forward gently places both dresses on her bed and stares deep in thought at both of them. They’re both a shade of blue and flare out towards the bottom. The navy blue dress to her left has white stripes horizontally across it. The last row of white has a navy blue anchor stitched into the bottom right hand corner. The thin spaghetti straps would work perfectly with the currently hot and humid New Jersey weather. The Carolina Blue dress has thicker straps and falls down longer than it looks. White polka dots grace the dress ever so nicely and Christen cant help but always wear this dress because it matches her upbeat attitude.

Which is why she choses the navy blue dress. 

Her olive skin is tanned ever so nicely due to being outside a lot recently and it contrasts against the navy blue and white just right. Christen leaves her natural waves in her hair partially because the weather would fight against her straightened hair and partially because she was running late. She throws white vans on her feet and she can almost hear Tobin now: damn Christen, back at it again with the white vans. As she groans thinking about her wife’s antics, Christen hears a knock at the bedroom door. She hesitates to answer because she still doesn’t have any makeup on but why should she care? Her date will love her regardless. She makes her way over to her bedroom door only to be met with none other than Tobin Heath, who just so happens to be wearing sweatpants and a skin tight white tee. 

“He’s ready Chris.”

Christen smiles and quickly hurries to the front door. Tobin beats her there and quickly rushes out in front of it, careful not to let Christen see outside. Christen smiles at her wife and stands near the doorway. As the door closes, she looks down at her outfit one last time. She prays her date likes it as she hears a soft knock at the door. Christen smiles, smooths her dress, ….

and kneels down while opening the door. 

A four year old boy graces her presence and Christen can’t help but smile at his appearance. He’s also wearing navy blue. It also complements his skin-tone, which is the same as hers. His light brown hair is brushed to the side and his greenish/hazel eyes are staring directly at her. He smiles a smile that reminds Christen of her wife. A button-down shirt that has white silhouettes of sharks on them catch her eye as well as his khaki shorts and navy blue loafers. A white bow-tie finishes his look. He’s smiling at Christen and jumps up and down excitedly. Tobin’s standing behind him, capturing this moment on camera.

“Hi Mommy!”

Christen can’t help but giggle at her son and hugs him.

“Hi Noah.”

“You look very pretty today.”

Christen blushed and kissed the side of her son’s cheek.

“Thank you, baby. You look very handsome today. Did you do this all by yourself?”

Noah half shook his head.

“I picked out my shirt and Mama helped with the rest.”

Noah turned and pointed at Tobin. In doing so, he realized Tobin was recording him and posed quickly for the camera. He then turned back towards Christen, who was now standing up.

“Are you ready for our date, Mommy?!?!?”

“I sure am buddy.”

\- - 

Normally, Christen would never go to the guy’s house on a first date. She would never eat the food he makes on a first date. And she would never kiss him on the first date. Then again, ever since college she swore she’d never go on another date with a guy.

But Noah wanted to take her on a date. Noah asked her if this Saturday was a good day. Noah asked Tobin if creating a restaurant in the backyard was okay. Noah, with Tobin’s help, cooked her a mac and cheese dinner with chocolate milk as the drink. And as Christen sat on the picnic table in her backyard she couldn’t help but admire the boy in front of her. The picnic table had a white tablecloth over it. The bench had pillows placed on it for comfort. Fresh picked flowers from Tobin’s garden were the centerpiece. And Tobin acted as their waiter with their two-year-old daughter, Mackenzie, helping her. Tobin made sure to record as much as she could because she was totally making a video of their day together. 

.

 

“Mommy, what do you do for work?”

Christen paused at her son’s question. She was still on the USWNT even after giving birth to both of their children. Noah has been to countless camps and tournaments. He’s even watched Christen and Tobin win a World Cup in his four short years on the earth. His question caught her off-guard because he knows the answer to it. Her confusion must have shown because Noah was quick to explain.

“Mommy, I’m bring up dinner talk. You see on tv? I try to keep you happy during dinner.”

Christen smiled at her son after she deciphered his four-year-old talk. She played along in his game.

“Well, I’m a professional soccer player. I travel around the world and play soccer for the United States.”

Noah didn’t fake his amazement because he really loves Christen’s job. Mainly because that’s how he gets to see his Aunt Julie and Aunt Kelley, but he loves the atmosphere on game day too.

“That’s rad.”

Christen rolls her eyes at her son’s lingo and makes sure to remember to speak to Tobin about teaching him new phrases. The rest of dinner continues with Noah asking Christen typical dinner conversation. Before they know it they’re both finished with their mac and cheese and Tobin and Mackenzie are at their table waiting on them.

“Let me take these dishes from you.”

Tobin leans forwards and grabs their plates, silverware, and cups and hands some of it to Mackenzie. She turns back towards the table and looks between Noah and Christen.

“Did you two leave room for dessert?”

Christen’s mouth actually waters because she knows Tobin bought an apple pie yesterday that they haven’t made yet and there’s ice cream in the freezer. But Noah surprises her with his answer.

“No thank you Mama. We are full. Mommy and I were going to take a walk on the beach for our date?”

He half tells Tobin while half asks Christen. Christen’s eyes widen because Noah put in a lot of though into this. She nods as Noah gets up and makes his way to her side. He helps her stand up from the picnic chair. Noah turns back to Tobin and his sister and hugs and kisses the little girl. 

“Thank you Mac.”

He does the same to Tobin.

“Thank you Mama. Dinner was good. Your serverice was great!”

He turns back towards Christen and holds out his hand.

“Can I?”

Christen’s heart melts and nods. Noah takes her hand and they walk hand in hand out of their backyard and down the block towards the beach. Tobin and Christen have a summer home in Wildwood, NJ and they just so happen to be on vacation there this week. Their house was a block away from the shore and Christen and Noah walked the short block to get there.

.

Christen has only been on one date where she watched the sunset with her date. She’s only been on one where her and her date walk the beach. It just so happens both dates were actually with the same person at the same time. And that date just so happened to be her last date with Tobin. The date where Tobin proposed and her life changed drastically. The same beach where Tobin asked her the most important question. It was also the same beach they talked about having kids at. She knows she’s on a date with her son and that it’s not a romantic date but she can’t bring herself to walk onto the beach. She wants to remember first.

The worst part about having a child with Tobin is that Tobin influences the child the most. Tobin’s always been great with kids and Christen’s been great with dogs. So when Christen hesitates before following Noah onto the beach the toddler stops. He doesn’t whine or try to pull Christen along. He waits. He watches. He watches Christen release her grasp on his hand. He watches his mother smile lovingly into the sunset but with a sense of pain. He notices the smile on her face rise and then fall. He notices her stance relax. He notices her deep breath in. He notices she’s changed her mind about their walk onto the beach.

He acts like his Mama. He doesn’t make her walk.

No. Instead, the four year old takes her hand once again but guides her to the left. He guides her down the street to the man-made rock wall created to keep the water from flooding the streets. He sits them down on the rocks. He leans his head onto her shoulder while they watch the sunset from the rocks, not the beach. He relaxes once he feels Christen do the same. 

“Mommy?”

Christen picks her head up from resting on her son’s. Noah looks up at her with a smile in his eyes.

“Yes buddy?”

“I hope you had fun. I did.”

He leans up and kisses her cheek. Christen smiles at her son’s innocence and leans down to kiss the top of his head.

“I always have fun with you, baby. Thank you for a wonderful night. You are a true gentleman.”

Noah smiles and hugs Christen just as the last bit of sun hides behind the horizon. A small breeze emerges and both Christen and Noah slightly shiver. Before Christen could say anything, Noah was standing in front of her with his hand outstretched.

“I need to get you home before Mama yells at me!”

Christen grins and allows her son to help her up. But instead of walking hand in hand home, she picks her son up in her arms.

“How did I ever get lucky enough to have you as my baby boy?”

Noah thinks for a second and Christen chuckles at his face before she hears his answer.

“Because you have Mama.”

Christen slightly rolls her eyes because she couldn’t help but think Tobin rehearsed that with him before. She kisses his head and she starts the short walk home. Before she knows it they’re at the front porch and Noah is squirming in her arms.

“Mommy, put me down! I need to kiss you night-night like in the movie!”

The movie he’s referring to is some raunchy teen romance one Tobin turned on last week and watched. Noah finds his way onto the ground, faces Christen, and holds both of her hands. Christen kneels so they’re at the same eye level.

“Mommy I had the funnest day ever with you.”

“And I had the best day with you Noah.”

He imitates the boy from the movie and smiles while looking down at his feet and then back up at Christen. He whispers the line from the movie, give or take a few words.

“Can I kiss you night-night?”

Christen nods and Noah gently kisses her on the cheek. He hugs her and kisses her once again.

“I love you Mommy.”

“I love you too Noah.”

Their scene is broken when Noah curiously questions his mother.

“Mommy, did you reaaallly like the date?”

“Of course Noah. Why do you keep asking me? I loved it.”

Noah kicks some rocks down at his feet and looks up to his mother with sad eyes.

“Because Mama said you like the date no matter what but if you were sad at the date I don’t want you to lie.”

Christen pulls Noah into her arms and stands up with him.

“Noah, you’re the only boy I’ll ever love. You make me so happy. I’m glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Noah smiles through watery eyes and Christen wipes some forming tears. She kisses the top of his head once again and whispers in his ear.

“Now let’s go get some ice cream before Mama eats it all.”

Noah nods and Christen opens the door only to have Tobin fall over at her feet. Her wife quickly stands up and stammers.

“I- I wasn’t listening. Uh… Khaleesi kicked something and I thought it landed over here. I wasn’t watching or listening to you two.”

Christen smirks at Tobin and sets Noah down. She chuckles and turns towards her son.

“Buddy I think Mama is upset she didn’t get any Noah love today. Do you think we could fix that?”

Noah nods and immediately Christen and him are on either side of Tobin, each of them kissing a cheek. Tobin hugs Noah and kisses him on his cheeks a couple of times before he screams from joy and runs away to his room. With Noah gone, Tobin turns and grabs onto Christen’s waist to pull her closer. She kisses her wife properly and holds her in her arms with content.

“I think Noah stole you for quite a long time today.”

Christen once again smiles and pecks Tobin’s lips before she tries to squirm out of Tobin’s arms.

“Did Tobin and Mackenzie time not do you any justice?”

Tobin tightens her hold and pulls Christen in even closer.

“It did. But I would like to hang out with someone who doesn’t go to bed right after dinner.”

Tobin kisses Christen’s lips before lowering her hands on Christen’s body.

“Plus, I have the hots for an older Press woman.”

Christen rolls her eyes and smirks.

“Well stud, Tyler lives in California.”

Christen takes advantage of the opportunity and sneaks free from her wife’s arms. She walks down hall towards Noah’s room to help him get ready for bed. Tobin rolls her eyes and tries to think of a clever comeback.

“Well maybe I’ll call Tyler and ask her if she wants to join me in my bedroom where I may or may not have a full can of whipped cream.”

Tobin knows she’s pushing buttons. She also knows she hit the right ones when Christen stops dead in her tracks and looks back at her lustfully. She’s in front of Tobin in seconds placing a lustful kiss on her lips.

“We’re putting Noah to bed and then having some Tobin-Christen time in our room.”

Christen turns and walks away leaving a smiling Tobin in the hallway.


End file.
